


"Heaven out of hell"

by Pam81



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pam81/pseuds/Pam81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: My Angel Carolyn aka shadownyc ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.<br/>Words count: 100 words<br/>Timeline: 309<br/>Disclaimer : This is just my imagination that loves to play with the characters. I don't own them.</p><p>Written for the prompt #0144 @ http://drabylon.livejournal.com/<br/><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/pam81/pic/0005c3ph/"><br/><img/></a><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	"Heaven out of hell"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: My Angel Carolyn aka shadownyc ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.  
> Words count: 100 words  
> Timeline: 309  
> Disclaimer : This is just my imagination that loves to play with the characters. I don't own them.
> 
> Written for the prompt #0144 @ http://drabylon.livejournal.com/  
> [  
> ](http://pics.livejournal.com/pam81/pic/0005c3ph/)  
> 

The feeling of his body against mine makes me shiver.

I can's stop touching, tasting and looking at him, his hungry blue shining eyes.

I'm burning. My skin is on fire.

All I want is for this moment to never end.

All I want is to stay like this forever, with him in my arms.

All I want is to start to feel alive again.

Nobody exists on the dance floor; just the two of us.

I don't hear the music, just his voice while he whispers softly on my lips "Missed you"

Yesterday it was hell. Now it's heaven.


End file.
